landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Spire
Spires are large structures in the center of each island. They are one of the most useful locations in the game when you are getting started! Travel by Spire Spires are one of the primary forms of travel in landmark as of Aug 2014. In order to use a spire, you must stand directly under the large crystal in the center of the spire, look up, and mouse over it until a hand icon appears. Once the icon appears, click on the crystal and the list servers and islands will open. Getting your camera at the right angle and clicking can be tricky. It's much easier if you stand in the glowing circle on the ground, directly beneath the crystal until you are used to using the spire. You can either travel to an island that is on the same server you are on at the time, or choose to visit another server. The ability to freely travel between servers allows you to find a claim in the perfect spot, to see what people have built on other servers, or attend social events. Crafting at Spires As of Aug 2014, all of the basic crafting stations can be found at the spire. You'll use these to make your gathering tools (pick, axe, etc.), to craft utility items that make it easier to explore (eg. grappling hook to climb mountains faster, leave caves), craft gear that gives you bonuses (eg. better harvesting or a speed boost), utility items for instant travel, and more. *Stone Forge: used for making most tools, metal ingots, and more *Tinkerer's Workshop: used to make utility items like portal shards, props (to decorate your claim), the basic refine stone, wood, etc. *Alchemy Station to make potions like Bottled Moonlight (for seeing in caves) *Outfitter's Table to make various gear (rings, clothing) Tips: :*If you're eager to start building on a claim, you can delay building these crafting tables and just return to a spire to use these crafting tables. :*The tables at the spire are just the basics, but they are used to craft advanced crafting tabless that have even more recipes and/or that conserve materials like ore when making all other items in the game. Additional Amenities Mailbox You can send or check mail at this mailbox, though one can be crafted and placed on any claim in the world too. *As of Aug 2014 you can send up to four items by mail at a time. *Anytime you leave a comment when visiting a claim (if the owners has enabled it) the comment is delivered by mail. Beta Chest This chest will only be present through beta. It exists for the purpose of replacing any uncraftable tools like the Founder's Pickaxe or Building Tools and other items from various founder's packs that may be lost or accidentally deleted. (See the image below) The Future of Spires Spires will connect to the Ley Line Network in the future. As of Aug 2014, only one spire is located on each island. See also: Hub Category:Travel